


【LOGH】流年·流言（耽美|吉莱、菲亚）

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 原作向耽美清水|CP：吉尔菲艾斯×莱因哈特；莱因哈特×希尔德；菲利克斯×亚历山大|有私设敬告：作者杂食。本文同时存在吉莱和希莱，作为一个人不同时期的感情经历它们并不矛盾。若对这一设定感到不适或者有CP洁癖的朋友，请点击关闭页面。珍爱生命，珍惜作者，谢谢。
Relationships: Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Hildegard von Mariendorf, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 2





	【LOGH】流年·流言（耽美|吉莱、菲亚）

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

新帝国历025年3月14日。  
又是一年春天。

“又是一年春天了吗？”素色衣裙的女性站在宽敞的露台上，她那白皙的手轻轻地搭在白色大理石制成的栏杆上，眺望远方。风拂乱了她额边鬓角的几缕发丝。她伸出手，轻轻将跳脱束缚的暗金色的发拢了拢。  
春天。 万物复苏之日。百花初绽之时。她眺望着远处的山峦。  
“阳光和风都是令人惊喜的清爽呢！”她似是自言自语道：“这种天气，应该去野餐吧！”似是想起什么，有些落寞地顿住。

“陛下。”有人倚着白色的门框，这样唤道。嗓音低沉，声音却很轻，似乎是不想惊扰她的思绪。  
她回头。  
为人子的他看到那颇带责难意味的眼神，立刻改口道：“穆妲。”这一声，更轻。似乎带着些许迟疑，每个音都在舌尖逗留，然后冲进空气，随风散去。  
那位女性终于满意地笑了。  
“好久不见，菲尼！”希尔德——母亲这样道。  
“确实是好久不见。”另一个声音响起。声线比菲尼略高，带着清脆的感觉。语气中有着不满……或者说是撒娇的感觉。  
“啊，好久不见，亚历。”希尔德将“亚历克”这个词的尾音吞掉了，而“亚历”这个发音带着一种俏皮轻快的感觉。  
“您真的不考虑搬回狮泉宫吗？”亚历克占据了露台门框的另外半边，两个成年男子轻而易举地占领了整个门框，仅留下很小的空隙。  
希尔德望着金发的亚历克。他将手臂搭在门框上，黑底金线的袖边以洁白的门框作为衬景，显得分外显眼。  
“……”希尔德眉头一挑，一副“你说呢”的表情。  
全人类的皇帝微微低下了覆着金发的头颅，向自己的母亲无言妥协了。  
“好了，穆妲，我们都是空着肚子过来的，有早餐吗？”  
“天呐，我居然把皇帝饿着了么？真是糟糕。好吧，我们现在就去吃早餐，放心吧，有你喜欢吃的东西。”  
“是草莓慕斯？还是乳酪蛋糕？”  
“是莴苣派。”  
“哦，穆妲……”金发的亚历克呻吟一声。顺脚踹了一下闷笑的菲利克斯。  
“好了，都别像门神一样站在这里了。进屋去吧！”希尔德走到两个孩子身边，抬起头，仰视他们的脸，然后拍拍他们的胳膊。  
“请相信我，穆妲。这世界上没有比我们两个更好的门神了。”亚历克一脸严肃地说，却还是忍不住笑了起来。白皙的脸上有着晨光与微风，显得分外秀丽。  
菲利克斯瞥见了那一抹神情，微微失神了一会儿。为了掩饰这种愚蠢的失神，菲尼接话道：“是啊，标准门神。”  
“哦，要是把你们两个放到贝尔塞底大门口去，相信我，不用十分钟贝尔塞底的门前就会成为费沙道路拥堵现状的活示范。”  
“那可以考虑贴到门板上去嘛。”这是亚历克明显的胡搅蛮缠。  
“贝尔塞底的门板会不翼而飞的。”希尔德一手拉着一只胳膊，将两个孩子向餐厅带去。  
这是一个春天的早晨。

距离轰轰烈烈的“皇帝出柜”新闻已经过去了将近一年。经历了社会舆论，沉默，坦诚，理解以及结婚之后，亚历山大·齐格弗里德·冯·罗严克拉姆皇帝陛下和菲利克斯·罗严塔尔·米达麦亚亲王似乎终于可以好好地休息了。他们选择前往离宫，与已经过起半隐居生活的皇太后共度周末。希尔格尔皇太后在那段风波时间里以一份声明和剩余时间的沉默无声地支持了自己的孩子。尽管直到现在，亚历克和菲尼依旧不知道她心中的真实想法，但对于母亲坚定的支持，他们都表露出感激之情。虽然亚历克敏锐地察觉到，穆妲注视自己和菲尼的目光，变得有些捉摸不清……

当然，社会舆论对他们的关注热度似乎依旧没有退烧的迹象。  
而这一次，大火跨越了时空，蔓延到了希尔格尔皇太后居住的离宫贝尔塞底。

费沙新闻电视中心——  
19层。  
“这段也要切吗？”咬着汉堡操作电脑的人口齿不清地道。  
“哦，我亲爱的托马斯。你必须明白，每一个电视节目都是有预定时间的！必须学会取舍，懂吗？取舍！”负责带新人的罗德纳德捂着额头道。  
“见鬼，新人，又是新人！”连续三年负责带新人的罗德纳德接近崩溃，他小声地咒骂着。坐在他身边的同事们相互对视，然后耸耸肩。  
“哎，罗德纳德，你说……《潮流前线》发过来的照片是不是真的？”一个人悄悄凑过来，道。  
“我怎么知道……”编辑得火大的罗德纳德道。  
“看着不像P过的啊。”另一个拿着咖啡杯经过的人停下脚步，对着罗德纳德的屏幕咕哝道。  
罗德纳德的火气似乎没那么大了，他无所谓似地耸肩：“去年皇帝结婚的时候我就觉得没有什么能让我更惊讶的了。没想到，惊喜……或者说是惊吓又出现了。”  
“哈哈，让卫道士们见鬼去吧。”一个穿着另类的人道。  
罗德纳德继续裁切图片。“还记得去年的风波吗？哦，这种爆炸性的新闻让奥丁抢先真让我非常不爽！”  
“那也没办法啊，奥丁是人家的地盘。”拿着咖啡杯的人啜了一口道：“而且你不觉得OD（奥丁）的那个记者真是有才到家了么？即使是远距离都能拍得如此巧妙且具有艺术美感。”  
“绝对的敬业型狗仔。”脖子上挂着一坨金属的另类人士道：“不过我觉得那张照片真的可以给皇帝和大公……嗯，做婚纱照了。奥丁古旧的街道，开着丁香花的花圃，还有两个美男，一个俊秀出尘，一个电眼销魂……哦，奥丁的眼罩啊，我现在就想出轨，”他顿了一下，“或者出柜。”  
“行了，别再这里发花痴了！你不是已经出柜了吗？”一位女性推开他，挤到罗德纳德的屏幕前。  
“好在那位敬业的记者没有事。”女性以一种冷静的口吻道：“光看他/她的照片就可以看出，皇帝和大公似乎有所察觉，不然才不会把脸转过来，而且那种目光本带着搜索的意思。”  
“中头彩的那位没有被宪兵队请去喝茶？”罗德纳德带的新手凑过来，饶有兴趣地问道。  
“据说是没有。”女性编辑这样道：“皇室的新闻处一向不给力，那个新闻爆出来，居然用沉默应对。最后还是皇帝自己大方地公布消息和婚期……不过，这一回，即使是远离政治中心的希尔格尔皇太后陛下恐怕也无法保持沉默了。”她意味深长地敲了敲屏幕。  
罗德纳德望着屏幕上的两张照片，深深地吸了一口凉气，然后将它从自己的肺部挤出去。  
“这一次，点火的普罗米修斯由我们担任么？”新手喃喃着。  
奇装异服的另类人士道：“尽管过了这么多年，但是一想到我们在爆历史的八卦……尤其是这几位，我就有一种想要颤抖的感觉。”  
“是兴奋还是恐惧？”  
“也许是兴奋，也许是恐惧。或者两者兼具。”  
罗德纳德回过头，打着唇钉的另类男孩扭了一下脖子，扯出一抹微笑。罗德纳德拍了拍男孩的肩，撇撇嘴，道：“你要真有这种感觉，等新闻做出来，去拜谒凯撒陵吧。”  
男孩虚弱地一笑：“我怕我会在白色大理石墓碑前紧张得胃痉挛。”  
“……”其他人也笑了，虽然这个笑话似乎一点也不好笑。

PNC早间新闻节目——  
非官方政论型节目，这个名叫《每周新闻》的节目其实是一个主要报道百姓日常生活的新闻节目。作为PNC当家花旦，有着六年成熟播报经验的瓦利亚，在拿到今天的头版头条时还是忍不住倒抽了一口凉气。  
“你确定可以？”导播有点崩溃。  
“我想确定的是，这个通过广电的审核了么？”瓦利亚这样问道。  
“别傻了。”罗德纳德粗暴地道：“如果每条新闻都要让政府过目的话那我们播的就不叫新闻而是隔夜饭了。再说他们也没空一条一条审核！”  
“你确定这个播出去我们这里不会被查封？”  
“至少去年奥丁传媒没被查封。”  
“那不一样！爆料年轻的皇帝，社会总舆论对此还是宽容的，毕竟皇帝还活着。而这个新闻……”  
“我可以想像愤怒的军方冲进来砸大楼的场景了。”  
“……不会的，我向你保证。”  
“底气不足。”  
“好了，拜托你了，瓦利亚，别让这样的大猛料溜走。”  
“你不觉得这样做会对皇太后陛下造成巨大的伤害吗？”  
“……”  
瓦利亚最终还是妥协了。

“PNC《每周新闻》，很高兴又和大家见面了，我是安吉拉·瓦利亚，今天依旧由我为大家带来最新的资讯。”瓦利亚这样做了开场白，然后，捏着稿件的手微微颤抖了一下。  
“今天的第一则新闻并不是新的。”瓦利亚道：“日前，费沙最大的潮流杂志《潮流前线》在搬迁社址的时候整理出几张照片，其中，由原潮流前线签约摄影师费尔南德先生在奥丁街拍的照片引起了关注。事实上，这批照片因为模特为随手拍摄的路人的缘故未得到使用。而这几位模特……在今天，我想大家都很熟悉。”  
瓦利亚手指颤抖，点下了图片播放键。

“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
今天早晨，宇宙沸腾了。

“！！！”早饭过后，闲着没事的皇帝打开了TV，三分钟后，他后悔了。  
“穆妲……”亚历山大皇帝以一种难以置信的，接近于飘渺的颤抖嗓音唤道。  
“……”希尔德注视着TV中的两张照片，抱着靠垫，不语。  
菲利克斯比亚历克更早从震惊中恢复，他担忧地望着亚历克和希尔德。  
希尔德一言不发。  
“穆妲？！”亚历克终于回过神，他小心翼翼地唤着母亲。  
希尔德依旧缄默，然后站起来，苍白而短促地对着孩子们笑了一下，然后，走了出去。  
亚历克目送母亲的背影消失在门外，然后回头，那两张照片依然在屏幕上闪烁着朦胧的光。

第一张。奥丁，街道。两个少年……约莫十七八岁的样子。他们似乎是在走路。左边的金发男孩左手抱着两本书，右边的红发男孩很高，他提着一个袋子。金发的少年的右手捧着一个纸盒，他在笑，冰蓝色的眸子眯了起来。另一个男孩伸手从纸盒里拿起小小的圆形饼干。街道上的树枝刚抽出新芽。他们穿着军装，笑容如同晴朗的天空般美丽。

第二张。依然是奥丁。一扇哥特式窗户下。这张照片上的两个男孩没有穿军装。然而，即使是最寻常的衣服在他们身上也能勾勒出美好的线条。金发男孩白色衬衫领口微微敞开，露出细腻的锁骨，红发男孩修长的腿由黑色的裤子包裹着，线条甚至比T台上的模特还要优美。而一切一切的重点并不在于风景，也不在于这两个男孩，在于……他们在做什么。  
他们，在接吻。  
金发的男孩抬起头，金色的发丝在空气中微微飘荡，与左上角半片天空倾泻而下的阳光勾勒出令人晕眩的图景，红发的男孩低下头，脖颈形成一个美好的弧度，他们在接吻，闭着眼，美好的唇贴合在一起，十指相扣，似乎彼此就是整个世界。

新闻早已跳到了下一条，亚历克陡然坐下。  
他不会不认识，不会不熟悉的。金发男孩的那张脸，与自己所见到的图片，甚至是与自己的脸是如此的相像！  
菲利克斯沉默着，望着他。然后，挨着他坐下。  
“连求证都不需要了……”亚历克吐了一口气，苍白一笑。  
“亚历克，冷静一下。”菲利克斯伸开双臂，揽过亚历克的肩膀。  
亚历克将头靠在爱人的肩上。沉默了。  
“现在，你想怎么办？”菲利克斯冷静地看到了现实，他知道，这样的照片一经曝光，必定会在全宇宙泛起轩然大波。  
亚历克将头靠在菲利克斯的肩上，抬起手，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。很快，另一双手便接替了工作。“还没想好。”  
“猜，第一个打电话来的会是谁？”菲利克斯在这个时候还保持了冷幽默感，他对自己的伴侣这样道。  
“不用猜都知道肯定是……”  
TV电话响了。  
二人对视一眼。菲利克斯扯起嘴角，然后以无可奈何的态度起身，按下了接通键。  
“陛下，殿下。”电话那头的人环视房间，没有发现另一位陛下，她松了口气。  
“您们看到早上的新闻了吗？”电话那头明丽的女子道。  
“很显然已经看到了。”见亚历克懒得说话，菲利克斯叹一口气道。顺便向TV电话那头的人展示一脸糟糕表情的亚历克。  
“公爵，我想您打电话来不仅仅是为了询问这句话吧。”菲利克斯这样说。然后，果不其然地，看到电话那头的女性皱起眉头。  
“亲王殿下。请称呼下官为宫内尚书贝克尼兹卿。”  
高登巴姆王朝曾经的女皇如此道。事实上，她现在的名字是凯瑟琳·伊丽莎白·冯·贝克尼兹。改回父姓之后依然享有女公爵的封号。以无人可及的毅力和果敢走到今日，在前任宫内尚书被皇帝的恋爱冲击进了医院后，公爵凯瑟琳妥善地为皇室善后，并且为皇帝准备了一个相当具有水准的婚礼。这一切都帮助她获得了宫内尚书的职位。并不是所有人都对这位高登巴姆最后的皇帝放心。然而高登巴姆是什么她根本就没有记忆，与高登巴姆之间的血缘关系也十分稀薄。对于和她年纪差不了多少的亚历山大和菲利克斯而言，凯瑟琳甚至像是一个住在奥丁的远房亲戚。事实上，他们被偷拍的那趟奥丁之旅，只是为了说服决定回奥丁定居的凯瑟琳来费沙担任宫内省职务。  
“好吧，凯瑟琳，”年轻的皇帝道：“先不要提我和菲利克斯的想法。朕想知道，宫内尚书贝克尼兹卿的想法。”皇帝的自称先是“我”，然后突然换成了“朕”，同样的，对宫内尚书的称呼也从最开始的“凯瑟琳”换成了“ 卿”。看起来，皇帝还是将私交与公务区分开来了。  
“臣认为，还是需要静观其变。”比皇帝大不了多少的宫内尚书道：“毕竟八卦的传播还是需要一定的时间的。”  
“一定的时间？”菲利克斯挑起嘴角。他显然是没有任何恶意的，人生大部分的时候他都是诚恳而温和的，只是有时会在表达尖锐看法的时候加上一个冷笑。“给八卦一定的时间，控制其他变量，它都可以绕已知宙域转好几圈了。”  
凯瑟琳以深褐色的眸子注视着蓝眼的亲王殿下，她差点忘了，这位殿下大学时的专业是天体物理。  
“要知道，此次事件陛下和殿下都没有任何立场。”凯瑟琳斟酌了一下，还是将这句话说了出来。  
亚历克从沙发上腾地站起来，他大步走到TV电话前，“我知道你的意思，凯瑟琳。可是这是不可能的！还有，请务必尽你所能将那两张照片的影响程度减到最低。”  
“我明白你的心情，亚历克。”凯瑟琳似乎也有些心情低落，她以近乎喃喃的声音道。十二岁起，父母相继去世，留她一个人和年老无生气的侍女们住在空旷的新无忧宫里。当时还是摄政皇太后的希尔格尔将已经无依无靠的她接到费沙抚养。可以说，她是最害怕这次事件给皇太后造成冲击的人之一。  
“希尔德陛下……她……知道了吗？”凯瑟琳小心翼翼地问。  
“……”亚历克和菲利克斯不同寻常的沉默和低垂的眼帘已经将事实告诉了凯瑟琳。  
“我们会赶回去加班的。”亚历克望了一眼菲利克斯道。  
“这样的状况真是令人头痛啊……”菲利克斯甚至想到了一个词：为老不尊。虽然所谓的“老”们早已在瓦尔哈拉，而自己好像也没有任何权力说这种话。  
凯瑟琳没好气道：“你们自己那时弄出的状况也很让人头痛！”  
像是被戳中痛处一样，亚历克和菲利克斯都心虚地沉默了。  
凯瑟琳在电话那头望着二人的表情，沉默良久，“晚上我们一起去贝尔塞底吧。”  
皇帝长叹一口气，“也好。”  
“新闻那方面呢？广电不是什么都要吃一半吗？这次怎么没动静？”菲利克斯问道。  
凯瑟琳立刻回答：“殿下，下官是宫内尚书，不负责吃一半总局。当然，如果您需要发表什么声明，那下官乐意为您效劳。”  
“我听到你内心里在说，如果你们敢发表[离婚声明]，我就把你们的铺盖卷了扔到狮子之泉的喷泉里去。”菲利克斯这样道。  
凯瑟琳和亚历克都笑了。菲利克斯的话似乎缓和了一室的紧张气氛。

“也就是说，所有已经出版有关银河战争史考证型书籍的作者大概都要崩溃了。”  
……  
“照片的原拍摄者说，这只是在奥丁格陵兰街随手拍摄的。而拍摄的时间间隔不到五天。”  
……  
“这份新闻之火，由我们点燃！”趁着广电还没上门，PNC上下以一种末日狂欢的心态开始庆祝。与此同时，一年前因为“亚历山大皇帝出柜”这样的消息引发热议的“同性爱情”问题再次被提上了桌面。

“他们现在要是动了，就说明帝国没有新闻自由，媒体从业者没有自由播报的权力。”这是一档访谈节目中，一位资深媒体人对会不会出现官方钳制新闻这个问题阐述的观点。  
事实证明，他是对的。至少该伤脑筋的人现在都恨得牙痒痒手痒痒却无法做任何事。但凡采取的行动不当，都会引来狂风暴雨一样的批评和民众的唾骂。然而皇室的颜面必须保护，这……这该如何是好！

“您对这两张照片有什么看法？”第一个报道了这则消息的瓦利亚在节目的间隙冲出大楼，在报刊亭买了新一期的《潮流前线》，她知道，《潮流前线》肯定将这两张照片做成了大幅页面，不管怎样，买来收藏那是必须的！现在，她可以在直播间里把自己买到的杂志打开，翻到那两张照片，一边和嘉宾互动，一边赤裸裸的向所有观众炫耀了！  
“根据第一张照片的衣着来看，这个时候的先皇及吉尔菲艾斯大公年仅十九岁。”  
“真是美好的年龄。”  
“可以看先皇拿着的那两本书。一本是《地球战争编年史第四册》，一本是地球时代作家兼史学家希罗多德的《历史》。”  
“……”  
“对于贵台将第二张照片刊登出来的行为，恕在下难以赞同。”  
“为什么？”  
“要知道，这张照片拍摄的时候，先皇与大公甚至还没有成年。”  
“可是，新帝国法律在004年便将法定成年年龄下调至十八岁了。同时，这张照片拍摄的年代已经十分久远，就理论上来说，也不适用现行法律。”  
“但是适用《皇室新闻法》。”  
“问题是，在拍摄的那个年代，他们还不适用《皇室新闻法》。事实上《帝国新闻法》出台是先皇驾崩三年以后的事情了。”  
“就算这样，帝国的舆论大环境还是不是很赞同同性恋的，在这种时候放出这样的照片，甚至会对先皇和吉尔菲艾斯大公的名誉造成严重伤害！”  
“我反对你的意见！民众有知情权。”  
“知情权不是八卦泛滥的借口！”  
“但是这样也确实能够帮我们还原一个真实的历史。有很多无法解释的谜团就可以解释了。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如说先皇在秃鹰之城流血日之后的心态，比如说……”  
“您怎么不继续下去了？”  
“不受你挑衅。我不会用自己的主观臆断去伤害希尔格尔皇太后陛下的名誉的。我想，所有帝国子民都和我有着同样的心情。”  
“……”直播间沉默。

直播结束。瓦利亚心情复杂地望着直播间的天花板和灯光。  
“这样做究竟是对还是错？”  
她自己也没法弄明白。

“陛下没有吃午饭。”年轻的侍女担忧的站在门外。  
“……”亚历克沉默了一会儿，他望了一眼犹疑的凯瑟琳和显得有些无奈的菲利克斯，然后道：“我知道了，请去准备晚饭吧。这里交给我就好了。”  
走廊窗外，天色已经暗了下来。  
“……”亚历克、菲利克斯、凯瑟琳三人似乎在使用哑语。  
[你去敲门？]菲利克斯对凯瑟琳比划。  
[为什么是我？亚历克你去！]凯瑟琳用力摇头。  
[我不干。每次都是我。菲利克斯你去！]亚历克摆手。  
[……]  
[……]  
[……]  
“都进来吧。”门内传出希尔德的声音，三人僵住。  
“门没锁。”希尔德再补充道。  
门外三人纠结了一会儿，亚历克握上门把手，开门，鱼贯而入。

房间很黑。  
希尔德没有开灯。  
她坐在还稍许有些光亮的窗前，晦暗的光照着她的侧脸。就像一幅画一样定格了。  
亚历克盯着她的脸，一动不动。或许是错觉，他似乎觉得自己的母亲像是了却了一桩心事一般，看上去异常地轻松。这不正常。非常不正常。亚历克心想。  
“过来，坐下吧。”希尔德如此道。转过脸。青玉色的眸子在幽暗的室内闪着淡淡的光。  
三人沉默着走过去。凯瑟琳顺手将灯打开。  
他们围着希尔德坐下来。希尔德转动目光，将每一张脸深深地印在记忆中。尤其是自己的儿子，她认真地注视着亚历克，然后合上眼帘。  
“……”希尔德沉默了一会儿，然后道：“想问什么，就问吧。”  
亚历克认真注视着母亲的脸，然后张了张嘴，却没发出声音。  
他不知该如何开口。  
没有人知道该如何开口。  
希尔德的目光再次从孩子们的脸上滑过，然后露出一抹淡淡的微笑。  
“没必要那么紧张。这只是一个故事，一个很老的故事。你们，想听吗？”  
二十二岁的皇帝像十二岁的男孩一样点了点头。当他意识到自己这样做很傻的时候，紧张地偷偷扭头，却看到身旁的另外两人也做了同样傻气的点头动作，这让他找到了一些心理平衡。  
“这条新闻，在我来说已经不是什么新闻。”  
亚历克瞪大了眼睛。  
“迁都费沙之前，陛下就已经告诉过我他和大公殿下之间的事情了。”  
亚历克一时间说不出话来。  
“求婚时他也说过对他来说‘很重要的东西总是失去，所以这次不想再失去’这样的话。”  
“父皇他……”  
“严格意义上，先……你的父亲，并不能单纯地用双性恋异性恋或者同性恋来划分。”希尔德看着三个孩子：“他是一个本身就缺乏感性的人。所以他的爱与喜欢的标准和正常人……不太一样。”希尔德说的是实话。  
“我似乎可以想象出来……”亚历克皱着眉头喃喃。以亚历克的情商作为标准线的话，莱因哈特的情商恐怕要低到跌破数值表。  
“我也曾以为他与我结婚只是为了傻气的责任感，”希尔德说：“可是在结婚前我曾经与他谈过一次。”  
亚历山大的眼睛睁大了。  
“他说，吉尔菲艾斯和伯爵小姐对我来说都非常重要。”希尔德似乎想起了什么，微微笑了起来。  
“我觉得这已经是先皇能表达的最高级别了。”凯瑟琳用手支着脑袋嘟囔着。她根本不记得襁褓时代曾经见过的莱因哈特，不过以各种信息汇总来看，开创了罗严克拉姆王朝的男人智商和情商是成反比的这是毋庸置疑的事实。

“跟莱因哈特陛下谈恋爱真是需要莫大的勇气啊……”从希尔德的起居室出来，菲利克斯突然感慨了一句。  
“跟罗严塔尔元帅谈恋爱也是需要莫大的勇气的。”亚历山大不知为何，突然说了这样一句话，像是在维护自己的父亲一般。  
两只眼睛统一了颜色的F·米达麦亚以自己超一流的情商选择了沉默。这种情况下还是不要和亚历山大拌嘴为妙，他看上去心情不太好，一不留神小拌嘴可能会变成大会战。不得不说，菲利克斯的情商大概真是继承自提供了染色体的生父。  
“所以，这个问题就变得很简单了。”宫内尚书贝克尼兹公爵看上去像是松了一口气，“一个人在恋人离世后数年又找到了新的伴侣，这不是很正常的事情吗？就算是放在普通人家，也是再正常不过的嘛。”凯瑟琳简直要哼起歌来，不过想到现在满天飞的报道，她的表情又耷拉了下来，“然而总有奇怪的恋爱洁癖症患者对别人的生活吹毛求疵——就好像不哭丧着脸为已经离世的爱人守一辈子这个人就是个不道德的混……嗯似的。”公爵阁下在费沙似乎学了不少地道的费沙话，差一点儿就要在贝尔塞底脱口而出，好在理智把它拦了下来。  
“离世的恋人和最终牵手步入婚姻殿堂的伴侣性别不一样这件事在普通人家也是正常的吗？”菲利克斯抓住了问题的重点。  
“不正常吗？”亚历克睁着纯净的蓝眼睛望着他的伴侣。  
“……”  
没能从菲利克斯的表情上获得赞同，亚历克看上去有些困惑：“一个人在谈恋爱的时候会首先考虑对象的性别……吗？”  
菲利克斯用一种难以置信的目光看着他。  
“等等。”凯瑟琳冷静地思考着：“亚历克，你在决定和菲利克斯结婚的那一瞬间，没有对这个人是个男人这件事有所纠结吗？”  
“为什么要纠结？”亚历山大看上去迷惑不解：“我只要知道他是菲利克斯就行了。”  
“如果菲利克斯是菲利希亚呢？”凯瑟琳继续问道。  
“如果本质和现在的菲利克斯一样的话，我的结论是一样的。”亚历山大如此回答。  
“……我开始有点了解先皇的思考回路了。”凯瑟琳异常镇静地道。现任的皇帝在这件事上真是提供了不少帮助。  
菲利克斯看上去像是在忍耐着什么似的，在走廊上一遍又一遍地兜圈。  
“菲利克斯？”亚历山大看着他不正常的举动。  
“没什么，他就只是需要一点时间消化一下你的性别观和恋爱观——可能他过去没考虑过这个问题。”凯瑟琳用一种同情的眼神看着菲利克斯。“从某种程度上来说，亚历克真是个不可多得的忠于灵魂的伴侣，所以你的纠结最好不要超过五分钟。”这句话是对已经在面壁思过的菲利克斯说的。  
可惜那个家伙没有回答。  
凯瑟琳不由自主地摇了摇头。

这些大大小小的消息，各种各样的新闻狮泉宫和皇太后办公室都可以无视。毕竟流言和八卦并不需要刻意地澄清，因为大多数人都不需要任何澄清或者证伪，他们只诛心。然而，在地下小报开始造谣先皇莱因哈特是个“骗婚的基佬”时，狮子之泉宫——或者说，皇太后陛下终于忍无可忍了。  
“我不明白现在的舆论究竟走向了什么方向。我希望在将未经证实的话落成铅字扩散出去之前，撰写者能够摸着自己的良心想一想，当你在学校里决定以新闻传媒作为自己的终身职业时，是否从自己的老师那里获得了关于职业道德的教导。”这是皇太后陛下第一次在公众面前表现得如此冷峻。对于帝国的民众而言，这位一力支撑起后莱因哈特一世时代的帝国政局的女人，一直都是一个包容温和的存在。就连当年不知是哪个小报的下作记者谣传皇太后在帝国中枢正在秘密进行大清洗，“等着瞧吧，那些功勋将臣统统都会被她弄得消失在宇宙星光里”——据说已经被清洗了的梅克林格元帅在看到这种地摊小报的时候第一次在众人面前翻了个白眼，而据说是“皇太后的爪牙”的宪兵总监克斯拉原本都把那个混账玩意儿抓起来了，最后还是移交警察署，走治安的流程——据说这是皇太后本人的意思。宪兵总监觉得有点惋惜。  
希尔德大清洗论调公诸于世近二十年后，那些被预言终会遭清洗的元帅还好端端地活着，谣言似乎也就不攻自破了。不，据说有神秘的邪教派别宣称，现在出现在公众视线中的元帅们已经不是真的元帅了，而是一群整了容的替身，他们的教祖正是揭露了这个事实，才遭到了迫害云云——对此黑色枪骑兵的司令官（的替身）似乎有话要说，在慎重的考虑之后他请了加农炮做自己的新闻发言人。邪教嘛，又不是那些记者，好处理多了！比照瓦列处理地球教的标准，扫吧扫吧分分钟就能解决问题。橘色头发的猛将轻松愉快地想着。  
“我知道，这些天来你们有千百个问题想要问我。”希尔德望着黑压压的人群，闪光灯晃得她快要睁不开眼睛。她有些庆幸安妮罗洁已去世数年，否则，见到这般光景，姐姐该是何等的难过啊。“我并不打算回答你们。我只能告诉你们我所知道的事情。”  
希尔德眨眨眼睛，努力不让闪光灯刺激出来的泪水溢出眼眶，“我是在巴米利恩战役之前知道陛下与吉尔菲艾斯殿下曾经是恋人这件事的。当时我是陛下的秘书官。”

“在离开奥丁前，我最后去拜谒过吉尔菲艾斯殿下的陵墓，并且献上了一束山百合。在我离开半个小时后，陛下也去祭拜了吉尔菲艾斯殿下。守陵人告诉他，花是我带去的。”希尔德望着儿子那与丈夫肖似的面庞，一不留神，又把莱因哈特唤作了“陛下”。  
“后来在伯伦希尔上，他问我，‘你觉得吉尔菲艾斯是个怎样的人？’”希尔德继续道：“我的回答其实很老套。事实上我与吉尔菲艾斯殿下相处的时间并不多。”但是……但是在秃鹰要塞的那扇门外，希尔德仿佛在冥冥中感觉到了吉尔菲艾斯的心情。那样沮丧，甚至可以说是脆弱的莱因哈特，如果吉尔菲艾斯在世的话，一定是会赌上性命去守护的。虽然那时候也反省过自己是不是“逾矩”、“不敬”甚至是“多管闲事”了，但希尔德确实下定了决心，要替吉尔菲艾斯守护莱因哈特。就像对吉尔菲艾斯许下诺言一般的，希尔德一直在履行自己的承诺。希尔德和吉尔菲艾斯之间的纽带，是卡斯特罗普动乱，是莱因哈特——后者才是最深刻的。在看着儿子的时候，希尔德也有过唏嘘。在秃鹰要塞的大厅门外，她从未预料到自己与莱因哈特的命运会有此种纠缠。然而就算知道了，她也不会轻易放弃的——莱因哈特是时代、银河以及人类的珍宝，守护他意义重大。  
当然，时至今日再回头看，希尔德无法否认自己那时似乎也是带着一些私人的情感。  
人啊，终究还是说不清道不明。

“我不否定先皇和吉尔菲艾斯大公殿下的感情。不，我可以明确地告诉你，他们确实曾经是恋人——”希尔德顿了一下：“我不希望任何人以任何方式去污蔑他们之间的感情与他们各自身为人的人格。”如果今时今日格林华德大公妃以及吉尔菲艾斯殿下的双亲仍然在世，希尔德恐怕不会如此轻易地将这些话说出口。但是，斯人已逝，活着的人也该为了他们的名誉而努力一把。  
“这些天来我确实听到了不少流言。其中有些谣言确实让我愤怒。但是，对于将这件事作为新闻推入公众视野的人，我却要表示感谢。谢谢你们给了先皇和吉尔菲艾斯殿下一个证明关系的机会。我想他们如果在世，也会很坦然地面对这件事。”自然是如此。  
希尔德有些怀念旧日的时光，“人类是一种非常复杂的动物。尤其是人类具有其他动物所不具有的丰富的感情。先皇从来不是一个感性的人，作为一个天才，他在思考自身与世界的时候，总是另辟蹊径——如果用旧有的性别观念来看待先皇与吉尔菲艾斯大公的感情恐怕是不成立的。我希望你们能够理解他们。”  
经过数十年历练的皇太后希尔格尔已经成功地主导了这场发布会。如果不是有个家伙横插一句“皇太后陛下，您不觉得自己是个第三者吗”成功地惹了众怒。这场发布会说不定就会按照凯瑟琳的设想顺利地结束了……  
“母后已经在这里待了很长时间，朕认为这样苛待长者是违背道德的。这个问题由朕替皇太后陛下回答吧。”亚历山大的脾气上来了，他差一点就把话筒架子踹飞出去，说不定能直接命中某些傻瓜的面门。  
“这种问题不需要亲历者解惑也不需要陛下亲自回答，这位记者朋友只需要一个清醒的人为她进一步说明，相信以她的智……能力是能够理解的。”为了避免皇帝当场暴走，宫内尚书贝克尼兹公爵果断地抢夺话语权：“打个比方说，刚刚提问的这位记者女士，您的丈夫在和他的前女友分手之后与您步入婚姻殿堂，我是否能够就此推断出您是您丈夫和他前女友间的第三者呢？”宫内尚书法则第一条，要保持微笑。再想打人也要保持微笑并且让机灵的部下拉住可能会暴走的亚历山大陛下。  
“……”  
没听说过新上任的宫内尚书火力这么高啊？底下的闪光灯们似乎受了惊吓，都不太闪了。  
“最近一段时间，针对先皇与吉尔菲艾斯大公殿下间情感关系的言论中确实有不少涉及皇太后希尔格尔陛下。没能以预案遏制不良导向是下官及宫内省和内务省全体之失职。”凯瑟琳干脆利落地站起来，向皇太后陛下请罪。  
“然而，我希望诸位在谈论这些本应该是美好的过往的时候，对每件事的亲历者，无论是现在坐于此处的，或是已经逝去的，都应带有一份敬意。因为没有任何问题是龌龊或者阴谋论。另外我想再谈一点，昨天《新周刊》杂志在其专版文章里将先皇形容为吉尔菲艾斯殿下的‘未亡人’——从事实角度来说确实无可非议，但我想请贵社注意措辞，在接下去的一段中出现了两个不该出现的词汇，并且在最后一段涉嫌攻讦皇太后希尔格尔陛下。宫内省保留起诉的权利。”未亡人也就算了，“守寡”和“贞洁”这【】【】是什么玩意儿？还有皇太后“心思缜密，凭子上位”这【】【】又是什么混账玩意儿？？？自小接受宫廷教育的女公爵真是有一胸腔的不得体的话想要找个地方倾倒一下。现在的人啊，真是了不得。  
一场新闻发布会开得荒唐可笑精疲力尽。希尔德做了自己能做的事。对她而言，她现在所作的一切都是在守护亚历克、菲尼、凯瑟琳，还有每一个活着的人。当然，说出这些话的时候，她也是在守护莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯。希尔德比任何人都了解莱因哈特对吉尔菲艾斯的感情，就算是安妮罗洁，她的体认恐怕也不如希尔德来得深刻。现在，希尔德又是所剩无几的活着的见证者，她有责任也有义务让他们在瓦尔哈拉获得幸福与安宁——其实希尔德自身未必相信有那么个瓦尔哈拉的英灵殿，但在莱因哈特的问题上，希尔德倒是宁愿相信一些神话。  
这也算是一种自欺欺人吗？希尔德心想。

被这个新闻发布会惊吓到的人可不止看热闹的旁观者。还有一些莱因哈特旧日里亲近的人。比如说——黑色枪骑兵的司令官。橘色头发的元帅把自己关在办公室里哀嚎了半个小时。当然也有那么几个人看上去像是把自己心底的猜测证实了一般地踏实。踏实得在海鹫一人喝了一瓶白兰地。这部分人里包括与双璧同时期入凯撒麾下效力的，本身就对情感十分敏锐的艺术提督梅克林格，掌握着全帝国自白剂的宪兵总监克斯拉，站在帝国军八卦顶点的宇宙舰队副司令官缪拉。目瞪口呆的疾风之狼和被发布会刺激得义肢失灵的瓦列似乎比黑枪要正常一些。但总归也是生态多样，精彩纷呈。  
“皇室啊，真是没一天安宁。”凯瑟琳趴在自己的办公桌上用手帕捂着脸。  
“尚书阁下，您的妆花了。”秘书温馨提醒着。  
“啊！”

“我对这种东西没什么心得，你自己选吧。”希尔德扶着自己的墨镜，伸手把假发再摁了摁，她总觉得假发要掉下去。  
凯瑟琳摇着头：“还是希尔德阿姨你替我选吧！”凯瑟琳就像一个普通人家的女儿一般对希尔德撒娇。这种体验她可从来没有过，拙劣的撒娇技术惹得希尔德轻笑起来。希尔德知道，凯瑟琳是为了让她纾解心中的郁闷而执意带她出门的。曾几何时那个坐过高登巴姆王朝皇帝宝座的女婴，如今已变成了一位对人世有着独特认知的独立女性。  
“这个？”希尔德递给凯瑟琳一支口红。原本习惯于坐在家里等着职业化妆师上门专门服务的公爵，这可是头一次站在百货公司里自己选化妆品。而陪她逛街的是比她更缺乏此类经验的希尔德。总觉得有些尴尬……  
“两位女士，需要帮忙吗？”一个声音从身后传来。  
菲利克斯站在那里，微微低下头，望着两位熟悉的女性。“敬爱的女爵用什么颜色都好看，不过我认为橘色系的会更好看，就这个颜色吧。”菲利克斯抽出一支，“而我们的穆妲的美丽不需要任何修饰，但是我觉得亚历克一定特别想看穆妲用这个颜色。毕竟这个颜色会让他想起久远的过去，他用来画地板和柜子的那一支……”  
“菲利克斯！”站在墙角分外别扭的某人怒。  
“请帮我拿这三支。另外加上这支。”菲利克斯说着抽出一支棕色的口红。  
“菲尼，你买这个干什么？”凯瑟琳疑惑地看着额外多出来的那支稀奇古怪的颜色，“你不会是有外遇了吧？”  
“凯瑟琳姐姐。”菲利克斯沉默了两秒钟，道：“你看见亚历克了吗？”  
“不就在这儿嘛。”凯瑟琳和走在最边上的亚历克换了个位置，好让他和菲尼走在一起。  
“我当着亚力克的面给外遇买口红——你觉得会有这种事情发生吗？”菲利克斯看上去挺无奈的。  
“……”  
“那你买这个做什么？”凯瑟琳看来是真的好奇。  
“说到穆妲那支被亚历克拿来开发绘画潜能的口红，我突然想起来我还欠他一支蜡笔。”当年菲尼好像把亚历克的蜡笔踩断了，“买一支颜色相近的，给亚历克涂着玩。”  
“菲！利！克！斯！”

“看起来皇帝和亲王最近都很悠闲，”希尔德微微一笑，“那么，我们明天去野餐吧。”  
“我要巴旦杏蛋糕。”  
离开的人的故事已经成为历史，而活着的人的人生还要继续下去。人世间总是如此，不是么？

ENDE


End file.
